bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Isshin Kurosaki
| image = | name = Isshin Kurosaki | kanji = 黒崎 一心 | romanji = Kurosaki Isshin | race = Shinigami | birthday = December 10''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 37 | age = | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1")Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 37 | weight = 80 kg (176 lbs.)Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 37 | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | blood type = AB''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 37 | unusual features = | affiliation = Kurosaki family | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Doctor (surgeon) | previous occupation = Shinigami | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Kurosaki Clinic | marital status = Widower | relatives = Masaki Kurosaki (Wife, deceased) Ichigo Kurosaki (Son) Yuzu Kurosaki (Daughter) Karin Kurosaki (Daughter) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Engetsu | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | video game debut = | media appearances = Manga and Anime | japanese voice = Toshiyuki Morikawa | english voice = Patrick Seitz | spanish voice = Juan Carlos Gustems (Spain) Roberto Mendiola (Latin America) }} is the father of Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu and head of the Kurosaki family. He runs their private clinic, the Kurosaki Clinic. A skilled doctor, Isshin can perform almost any medical procedure except major surgery. Appearance Isshin is a tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a shirt and trousers. As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami shihakusho, along with a tattered Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. The Division insignia cannot be seen as the haori is worn presently.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 2 Personality While Isshin can be serious and grim at times, he typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner. He cares greatly for his children and takes a keen interest in what his daughters are doing, but less so with Ichigo, feeling that he does not need to be watched over as he views boys as different. He is willing to make a fool of himself in order to cheer up the kids and spends a great deal of time with the twins. Isshin is a big fan of Don Kanonji's TV show. As a Shinigami, Isshin is much more serious, but is still prone to arguing. History Little is known about Isshin's history, except that he was once a powerful Shinigami, though his division and actual rank are currently unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 15-19 About twenty years ago, he ceased being a Shinigami,Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 6 losing most of his powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, page 10 He married Masaki Kurosaki and they had three children: Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. Masaki was killed six years ago by the Hollow Grand Fisher. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc When Ichigo returns home late after helping a Plus, he is attacked by Isshin, who tells Ichigo that dinner is at seven o'clock every night and that no matter what the reason is, he will punish anyone who disrupts the household's harmony. As the two argue about being able to see spirits, Karin interrupts. Isshin uses the opportunity to pin Ichigo to the ground, but Ichigo shrugs him off and goes up to his bedroom. While Karin blames Isshin, Yuzu explains that Ichigo has been seeing more ghosts lately. Isshin is surprised that Ichigo talks about such things to her, commenting that Ichigo does not tell him any of his troubles. Karin responds that even she would not talk about her problems with a father who is over forty, but has child-like communication skills. Isshin turns to the poster of Masaki on the wall, saying that their daughters are very cold towards him, blaming adolescence.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 9-12 When Ichigo attacks Rukia Kuchiki in his bedroom, Isshin kicks Ichigo in the back, telling him not to make such a ruckus upstairs. Ichigo strikes him back, saying that he cannot help but make a ruckus when there is an intruder in the house. Isshin compliments Ichigo's counter-attack, but asks Ichigo who he is referring to. While Rukia explains that normal Humans cannot see Shinigami, Isshin leaves the room and returns to Yuzu and Karin, saying that Ichigo kicked him hard. While Yuzu comforts him, Karin tells him that he reaps what he sows.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 14-16 When the Kurosaki Clinic is attacked by Fishbone D, an injured Karin tells Ichigo that blood had suddenly started pouring out of Isshin's back and he fell.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 25 Ichigo rushes downstairs to find a bloody Isshin lying on the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 29 The following morning, Isshin attacks Ichigo while he is still in bed. Isshin compliments his son when Ichigo pins him to the ground, telling him that he has nothing left to teach him. Ichigo asks about his injuries, but Isshin simply asks when he got hurt. Outside the clinic, Isshin says that it is a miracle that nobody was injured despite a truck crashing into the house.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 2-4 After a major car accident, Isshin argues over the phone with a hospital employee who is refusing to transfer the overload of patients. He says that the employee should tell his boss that Kurosaki needs a favor and then beds will open right up, and then slams the phone down, calling the employee a low-level fool. When Ichigo asks if there is anything he can do to help, Isshin tells him to stay in a corner so that he would not be in the way. When Yuzu helps bring Yasutora Sado in to the clinic, Isshin tells Ichigo to carry him. While examining Sado's Hollow inflicted wound, Isshin notes that it looks like a burn and is bleeding all over. He tells Sado that we will have to remain in the clinic. When Sado refuses, he tells him not to be stupid, as he cannot be fine after losing so much blood. Sado then collapses, prompting Isshin to tell Yuzu to prepare a bed for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 17-21 The following morning, Isshin rushes into the kitchen to report that Sado has disappeared.Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 1 The night before the anniversary of Masaki's death, the Kurosaki's hold a family meeting. Isshin declares the meeting open and decides that since he is the chairman, he has the final say in everything. Karin complains about this, but he silences her by appointing her as staff director. He appoints Yuzu as lunch staff and Karin as the luggage carrier. He then says he cut his hair for the anniversary and asks them what they think of it, but they complain it is the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 17, pages 16-17 The following day, as the family walks to the graveyard, Yuzu complains that the hill they are walking up is though. Isshin tells her to do her best and not to give in, as he is with her. He then begins to climb the hill while standing on his hands. Karin tells Yuzu to ignore him, as it will never end if she encourages him. Isshin says she is naive and that he will not stop even if they do not look. He then slides passed Yuzu with his "Special Daddy Sliding Technique", noting that she is wearing polka-dot underwear. Karin kicks him, sending him back down the hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, pages 6-7 At Masaki's graveside, while Karin is praying, Isshin declares that it is time for the annual Kurosaki Family Tombstone Domino Rally", with Isshin and Ichigo being the first match. Yuzu tells him to stop, saying that he will not get any dinner if he does it.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, pages 1-2 Later, Isshin uses a chicken-shaped whistle to call Ichigo and the twins. Ichigo tells him to stop, as he can hear him even without the whistle. Ichigo asks him if Karin and Yuzu are there yet, but Isshin says that he has been blowing the whistle for a while. He tells Ichigo that if he was the only one that he was waiting on, he would have left for home without him. He sends Ichigo to find the girls. Ichigo refuses, saying it is tiring and that he should go himself. Isshin grabs Ichigo, asking if his little sisters are not precious to him and decides that they will split up search for them. He tells Ichigo to search in one direction, and then says he will stay there, prompting Ichigo to kick him. Isshin complains that Ichigo broke his jaw and asks if he looks as handsome as John Travolta like this. Ichigo then senses the reiatsu of a Hollow and runs off while Isshin wonders what is up with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 20, pages 1-3 While Ichigo is fighting Grand Fisher, Isshin waits inside a building with Karin and Yuzu, while Kon (in Ichigo's body), stays outside. Isshin notices that it has started to rain and wonders why he has not come in. He opens the door to call him in, but cannot find him.Bleach manga; Chapter 24, pages 14-15 Isshin finds Ichigo at Masaki's grave and offers him an umbrella. When Ichigo refuses the offer, Isshin repeatedly pokes Ichigo in the head until he hits him back with it. Isshin notes that the time has gone passed quickly, and that it has already been ten years since Masaki died. Ichigo says that it has only been six years, to which Isshin replies that he was "so close". Ichigo loudly complains about this, causing Isshin to say that Masaki can rest easily if she sees him being so lively. When he starts smoking a cigarette, Ichigo says that he thought he had quit smoking when Karin and Yuzu were born. Isshin explains that Masaki complimented him when they started dating about his hand looking cool when he was smoking. He notes that this was the only time that she had complimented his looks. As a result, he smokes at her graveside every year on the anniversary of her death.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 7-11 Isshin tells Ichigo not to look so sad. When Ichigo asks why nobody blames him for Masaki's death, Isshin asks why he would blame Ichigo, saying that if he blamed her death on him, Masaki would become mad at him. He explains that Masaki was a woman who would die to protect her son. Isshin reminds Ichigo that he is the one that the woman he loved gave her life to protect. He then knees Ichigo in the back and tells him to live his life well and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 11-15 live show in Karakura Town.]] One Wednesday evening, Isshin brings the family to watch Don Kanonji's TV show when it comes to Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, pages 15-16 When an earth-bound Plus begins to howl due to people trespassing on what he views as his territory, Isshin notices that Karin is annoyed and asks her what is wrong. She tells him that it is nothing.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, page 7 Once the show begins recording, Isshin excitedly tells Yuzu that it is starting. Yuzu tells him to be quite.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, page 14 When Ichigo is stopped by security after jumping across the barriers, Isshin begins to cross the barrier too, but is caught by Yuzu, who tells him to stop.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 7 After the Earth-bound Plus becomes a Hollow, it shatters many of the hospital's windows, showering the crowd with glass. Isshin asks Yuzu and Karin is they were hit by the glass, telling them not to worry about him, as he is happy to die for their sake and collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 5-6 Later, after Karin is protected from a Hollow by Sado, she brings Isshin to the spot where she left him so that he can help the injured Sado. However, Sado is gone and Isshin speculates that Karin lied about the injured man so that she could spend time with him, as he has been busy with work. He rips open his shirt and tells Karin to jump into it. Karin, however, punches him in the face and pins him to the ground. Isshin asks why she is pinning him in such a painful position, asking if it is a new way of expressing familial love.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, pages 1-2 When Ichigo and his friends gather for a fireworks festival on the first of August, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu, all wearing kimonos, come running up to Ichigo, knocking him down. Due to the girls' behavior, Ichigo asks if they are drunk. Isshin explains that a juice seller had used wine to dilute the juice instead of water. Isshin then tells the group that they saved a seat on the opposite bank of the river that morning, after giving up on the idea of sitting in a boat on the river as the police would catch them. Isshin invites Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa, calling them "cute girls". When they say they will catch up later, Isshin heads off with the twins, and Ichigo's other friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 68, pages 8-11 Later that night, Ichigo complains to a drunken Isshin about having to carry Karin and Yuzu. Isshin tells his son that he can enjoy that touch and that they did not wear any underwear under their kimonos. When Ichigo angrily asks him what he wanted to do to his daughters, he replies that it is just a joke and that he should not make such scary expressions. Ichigo tells him that he will be leaving for another week again and that he might not be back until the summer vacation ends. Isshin tells him that if he meets any good girls to remember to introduce them to him. Ichigo looks at his father, prompting Isshin to ask why he is giving him an "I'm very worried about what will happen when I'm gone look". He tells Ichigo that he will take care of everything at the house and that while he is still around, he would not allow anyone to hurt his family. He then notes that what he just said was cool and that it is a useful sentence. Ichigo asks if he is an idiot, saying that he is not worried at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 68, pages 18-19 When Ichigo leaves for his "trip" during his summer vacation, Isshin once again tries to assault him only to miss, smashing his head into the pavement in the process. When Ichigo dismisses it, Isshin tells him that Masaki gave it to him, and that it will bring him good fortune. Isshin tells him that he is lending it to him for his trip, and that he is to give it back when he returns. When Ichigo does not answer, Isshin tells him he will have to shave his beard if he loses it.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, pages 11-14 Arrancar arc When Ichigo returns from Soul Society, Isshin attacks him in bed. Ichigo blocks the attack, earning praise from Isshin.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, page 20 Ichigo returns the protective charm to Isshin, but he says that he does not want it and sews it to Ichigo's school uniform. Ichigo asks if he lied about Masaki having given him the charm, but Isshin changes the subject.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 3 When Grand Fisher is about to attack Kon (who is in Ichigo's body), the charm Isshin gave Ichigo is activated, creating a barrier in between them. Isshin, wearing a Shinigami uniform, tells him to take it with him wherever he goes. He then turns his attention to Grand Fisher, telling him that Ichigo is not home and that he should play with him instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 16-19 When Grand Fisher questions who he is, Isshin apologizes and introduces himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 1-2 Hearing the name Kurosaki, Grand Fisher realizes that Isshin is the father of Ichigo. Isshin confirms this and throws the charm to Kon, addressing him as Kon. Kon then asks how long Isshin has known about Kon taking Ichigo's place, and Isshin reveals that he has known since he saw him enter Ichigo's body in the graveyard, and further notes that he has never called him by Ichigo's name when he was in Ichigo's body. Grand Fisher states that he has no interest in Isshin and that he only came to kill Ichigo, and orders Isshin to hand him over. Isshin reveals that he does not know where Ichigo is, as Ichigo is no longer a kid, and that he had always been very relaxed with the rules in his house. Kon comments that he is very strict with Yuzu and Karin, resulting in Isshin saying that girls and boys are very different. He then tells Grand Fisher that he came to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 7-10 Grand Fisher begins to laugh and questions if they believe that he is nothing but a regular Hollow, before transforming, growing in stature. A shocked Kon says that Grand Fisher is nothing like the Menos he saw before. Isshin then reveals that Grand Fisher is an Arrancar, a Hollow who has removed his mask to gain Shinigami powers. Grand Fisher draws his huge Zanpakutō, saying that the size of his sword shows the amount of power that he has, and then says that Isshin cannot win with his twig sized sword. Isshin smiles and challenges Grand Fisher to give it a try, drawing his own Zanpakutō. After Isshin and Grand Fisher clash, Isshin states that all captain-level Shinigami consciously keep their Zanpakutō in a manageable size; otherwise everyone would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers. Isshin tells him to remember never to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakutō. As Grand Fisher is falling, Isshin says that he should not talk about a Shinigami's strength until he could understand that, calling him a kid.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 11-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 112 Kisuke Urahara appears, asking if Isshin had his revenge. Urahara comments that it has been a long time since they saw each other and says that he is relieved that he seems well. When Isshin asks what he is on about, Kisuke says that it would be problematic if he had become weaker and blamed him for it. Isshin replies that he would simply accept it if he became weak, rather than blaming him. Kisuke asks how it feels to take the form of a Shinigami after abandoning it twenty years ago, to which Isshin replies that it's "so-so". Kisuke then asks if his heart is now free of guilt. Isshin replies that he never hated Grand Fisher or any Hollow like that. The thing that he has not been able to get over during the last twenty years is that he was unable to save Masaki that night. Kisuke says that he has not changed and his attitude is similar to his son's, which Isshin denies.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 3-8 Isshin notes that the Vizard have contacted Ichigo, as Kisuke predicted. Isshin explains that they are a group of ex-Shinigami that uses forbidden spells to acquire Hollow powers, and that they never found their base of operations or learned their goals. When Kisuke notes their contacting of Ichigo, Isshin says that they are preparing for the battles ahead, just like they are doing. Isshin tells Kisuke that they must have noticed the sudden growth of the Arrancar, commenting that Grand Fisher was a completely different level to the pseudo-Arrancar that they had been seen before, noting that Sōsuke Aizen, using the Hōgyoku must be responsible for their sudden growth. Isshin notes that Grand Fisher's reiatsu was imperfect, and concludes that he is only an incomplete prototype, created to test how it performs in combat. Isshin says that Aizen will finish his research soon and lead an army of Arrancar to take over the Menos Grande before destroying their world.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 8-14 When Ichigo returns home from school, Isshin elbows him in the face, knocking him to the ground, surprising Isshin, who notes that he looks depressed. He says that he must have done poorly in an exam and tells him that Isshin "The Man" Kurosaki does not get upset by school exam results, saying that grades are unimportant. He tells Ichigo that a high school student should be energetic and do things that are difficult to speak of, such as falling in love. Ichigo, however, says that he will stay in his room until dinner, prompting Yuzu to blame Isshin for not apologizing.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, pages 7-9 When Rukia Kuchiki returns to the Kurosaki household, Isshin and Yuzu try to eavesdrop on her and Ichigo from his bedroom door. When Ichigo hears him talking to Karin, he scares them off.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, pages 8-9 Rukia lies to Isshin and Yuzu about needing a place to stay, leaving Yuzu in tears. Isshin agrees that she should be allowed to stay at their house, saying that Rukia is always welcome. He then goes over to Masaki's memorial picture with Yuzu, telling it that they now have three daughters,Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 1-2 The following morning, when Yuzu tells Isshin that she cannot find Ichigo, Isshin asks if Rukia is around. When Rukia appears and asks what is wrong, he notes that she is alright, while Yuzu tells her that Ichigo is missing.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, pages 6-7 Later, when Isshin is doing the laundry, he finds Yuzu crying over Ichigo's disappearance. He attaches clothes pegs to his beard and calls himself a bearded daruma doll. Karin says that he already is one and pulls on the pegs, knocking Isshin to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, pages 1-2 Hueco Mundo arc When Ichigo leaves for Hueco Mundo with Uryū and Sado, Isshin visits Ryūken Ishida at the Karakura Hospital, Ryūken questions how he got in to the training area, calling him Kurosaki. Isshin notes that that is the first time he has called him that, asking why the change in attitude. Ryūken notices that Isshin is wearing his Shinigami uniform and inquires if his powers have returned. Isshin replies that he thinks so and asks if Ryūken is not going to read Uryū's farewell letter. He then asks him if he let Uryū go. Ryūken responds that it is none of his business, and that it is up to Uryū whether he keeps his powers and whether or not he lives. Isshin says that Ryūken is a pretty bad father, but Ryūken retorts that he is doing better than him. Isshin admits that he is correct.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, pages 9-12 Isshin notices that Ryūken still smokes despite being in a hospital, ignoring the "No Smoking" sign right next to him.Bleach manga; Volume 27, Chapter 241, end of chapter sketch Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen's defeat of the Shinigami captains, Aizen begins to goad Ichigo Kurosaki with everything he knows about him.Bleach manga; Chapter 397, page 17 However, he is interrupted by Isshin, who appears on the battlefield between his son and Aizen and with his Zanpakutō drawn, stating that Aizen "talks too much".Bleach manga; Chapter 397, pages 18-19 As Ichigo calls out to him, Isshin turns to his son and head butts him with enough force to send him flying over to a building where he almost falls of the roof but grabs hold of the side just in time. Isshin then moves to kick Ichigo off the side and then looks back at Aizen and retreats with his son. After getting enough distance and finding a place to hide, Isshin holds Ichigo down to keep him quiet prompting Ichigo to kick him in face. Ichigo then explains he knows enough to keep quiet he just could not breathe. Isshin assures his son that he is seeing correctly and that he knows he must have a lot of questions but they need to wait until later. Ichigo surprises Isshin by stating he has no questions and assumes that if he kept this secret he must have had his reasons to do so. He therefore decides to not force the issue and allow Isshin to explain when he wants to. Isshin compliments his son on talking so competently. Ichigo tells him to think nothing of it as someone else told him something similar and it helped at the time. He then thanks his father for bringing him back into a mood to handle the current situation. As Ichigo moves to attack Gin Ichimaru, Isshin goes on the offensive and attacks Aizen but his attack is blocked. Isshin then takes his left hand and lays it upon the back of his right wrist and takes his middle finger and flicks it, which has the effect of pushing Aizen back and sending him flying away with enough force that he crashes through two buildings.Bleach manga; Chapter 398 As Isshin continues the assault, Aizen finds an opening and unleashes Hadō #63 Raikōhō on Isshin.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 2-5 As their battle progresses, Isshin notices Aizen panting and that he is becoming less sharp and asks him if he is already at his limit. Aizen replies that he has reached his limit as a Shinigami and that his soul is being reformed, prompting Isshin to ask what he is talking about. Aizen responds that the will of the Hōgyoku has finally begun to understand what he desires.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, pages 17-19 As Aizen elaborates, Isshin remarks that it still sounds like nonsense to him. Aizen continues, shocking Isshin with his claims. Their conversation is interrupted by Gin smashing Ichigo into a nearby building. Isshin tries to say something to Ichigo, but he tells his father not to talk to him and to stay out of his way, as he nearly has Gin. When the Hōgyoku begins to envelop Aizen, Ichigo asks Isshin what is happening, Isshin explains that he had been thinking to himself that he had no idea what was going on when Ichigo flew passed them, and that he still does not know. Ichigo says that he should know as he had been fighting him, causing Isshin to reply that he should ask Aizen, who is attacked from behind by Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, pages 10-19 Isshin and Ichigo stand shocked and watch, as Kisuke and Aizen battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 2 .]] After Aizen transforms, Isshin attacks him from behind as he is talking to Urahara. Aizen, however, kicks his sword away. Urahara and Isshin attack him simultaneously and entangle him, allowing Yoruichi Shihōin to attack Aizen from above.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 6-14 The attack fails, however, when Aizen easily breaks the armor Yoruichi is wearing. Urahara and Yoruichi argue about how the armor, made by Urahara, had failed while Isshin awkwardly looks on.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 6-14 After the fighting resumes Urahara uses his Benihime's special abilities to immobilize and attack Aizen. Just as Aizen tells Urahara that such techniques would never effect him, Isshin appears right in front of Aizen and uses Getsuga Tenshō to slice the latter down the middle.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 2 As the dusts settles, Isshin notes that Aizen's reiatsu was unreadable and it was like Aizen was not even really there. Upon finishing his statement, Aizen emerges with a large crack in his form's face, but otherwise unfazed. Aizen states that he understood that attack and declares that they will now come to understand his power. Aizen then defeats the trio. Along with Gin, he leaves for Soul Society to attack the real Karakura Town. Managing to get back on his feet, Isshin goes to a shaken Ichigo. He tells his son to open a Senkaimon so that they can follow Aizen and reminds him of their job to protect Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page 19-20 Ichigo just stands in shock, saying that there's no way to defeat the monster that Aizen has become. Isshin snaps him out of it by asking him if he plans to let something precious to him be destroyed again. With his son's resolve restored, Isshin and Ichigo enter the Dangai to follow Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 06-12 After entering, Isshin notices that Aizen has destroyed the ' Kōtotsu '. Isshin then decides to take advantage of the warped time-space and tells Ichigo that he will teach him the "final" Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 15-18 Isshin explains to a confused Ichigo the nature of the Dangai's time distortion and its past as a penal colony, revealing that while they are inside the Dangai, time passes 2,000 times slower. He also reveals that it is thanks to Urahara's technological prowess that Ichigo's group were only thrown back in time a few days when they went to Soul Society to rescue Rukia rather than hundreds of years. Isshin informs Ichigo that he will hold suppress the Kōtotsu and embeds four implements, which are attached to his wrists by cord, into the Dangai's walls. He says that he will use his own reiatsu to hold back the current, which he believes he can do for around 2,000 hours, or nearly three months. He tells his son to use that time to get information from Zangetsu about the true nature of the "final" Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 3-8 As Ichigo sits in a meditative pose, Isshin tries to hit him, but Ichigo dodges. Isshin complains that being able to dodge proves that Ichigo's mind was not inside his sword and questions if he can converse with Zangetsu. Frustrated, Ichigo tells him that he has never gone to his inner world by meditating. Isshin tells him about [[Jinzen|'Jinzen']] and notes that all the techniques he has obtained thus far were probably obtained by forcing them with sheer power.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 1-10 Sometime later Ichigo receives a slash in his shoulder, indicating to Isshin he "did it". Isshin then warns him to be careful as this time around Zangetsu is going to be on a rampage.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 18-19 He then recalls that his Engetsu was the same way, making note that their Zanpakutō spirits do not want to teach them this technique and Ichigo will soon find out why.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 14 Equipment : These are prong-shaped rod-like devices, about the size of throwing knives. They are attached, by long cords, to bracelets worn around the wrist, two to a bracelet for a total of four. They are thrown into the Kōryū in the Dangai Precipice World to stop the flow of the Kōryū. Usually, dozens of Shinigami are required to pour their reiatsu into the current to fixate it; however, high level Shinigami are capable of doing this without assistance.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 8 Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As shown from his repeated attacks on his son, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 8-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 190, page 7 Enhanced Durability: Even without his Shinigami powers, Isshin can take severe physical punishment (e.g. fighting with Ichigo and being kicked by Karin). Immense Spiritual Energy: Isshin possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy. Ichigo and Shinji are able to sense its strong presence from miles away. Kon is also stunned by the level of Isshin's power, as he watched Isshin kill Grand Fisher with one swing of his sealed Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 17-19 Using his reiatsu he is capable of fixating the Kōryū in the Dangai Precipice World by himself for up to 2,000 hours (roughly 3 months) before it runs out--something that lower echelon Shinigami come in by the dozens to do under normal circumstances.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 8 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being rusty, Isshin's skill in swordsmanship is still powerful, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his sealed sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 16-19 While fighting against Aizen, Isshin's preferred fighting style is kendo, which he performs rather proficiently, capable of breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 3-4 Immense Strength: Isshin is capable of incredible feats of strength. He has been shown sending Aizen through two buildings with a simple flick of his finger upon his own arm to push him back.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 17-18 Kidō Master: Isshin is capable of creating charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Arrancar Grand Fisher. He is also able to erect powerful barriers capable of erasing traces of Reiatsu altogether.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 14 Flash Steps Expert: Isshin possesses skill in the use of Shunpo.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 7 He can also keep highly fast opponents on their toes from his continuous assaults. Zanpakutō Bleach manga; Chapter 409, pages 14: It has a red handle and hexagonal hand-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a blue tassel.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 111 *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed :* : During his battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin uses Getsuga Tenshō by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing down his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, pages 19-20 When used against Aizen, Isshin's blast was able to demolish a large radius of the fake Karakura Town and leave behind a huge crater.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, pages 1-2 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Relationships Masaki Kurosaki Isshin fell in love with and married Masaki. On the anniversary of Masaki's death, Isshin smokes a single cigarette in front of her grave every year she once told him that it made him look cool. He reflects that it was the first and only time she ever complimented his appearance. He has a tendency to talk to the large memorial poster of Masaki in their kitchen whenever he feels particularly emotional. Ichigo Kurosaki Isshin and Ichigo have a very unusual relationship. It is very clear that they love each other like most fathers and sons do, but Isshin tends to "train" Ichigo by physically assaulting him, often when he is asleep, prompting a frustrated Ichigo to retaliate rather violently. Despite this, Isshin deeply cares about Ichigo, as seen when he saves Ichigo's body (Kon is in his body at the time) from an attack by the Grand Fisher, and when he discusses his parenting skills with Ryūken Ishida. Karin Kurosaki Karin refuses to talk to Isshin about any problems that she has, citing his childish way of communicating despite his age.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 12 She does not tolerate Isshin's antics, often punching, kicking and pinning him to the ground or telling Yuzu to ignore him. Despite this she does love her father. Yuzu Kurosaki Isshin watches Don Kanonji's TV show with Yuzu, frequently joining her in copying Kanonji's pose.Bleach manga; Chapter 27, pages 1-8 When the show is broadcast live from Karakura Town, Isshin brings Yuzu to watch it in person. When she is upset, Isshin resorts to making a fool of himself in order to cheer her up. Ryūken Ishida Isshin also shares a relationship with Ryūken Ishida not unlike that of their sons. When Ryūken discovers that his son is missing, Isshin pays him a visit and the two chat about their respective styles of parenting. It is then revealed that Ryūken was aware of Isshin's status, and he comments on Isshin's powers. The two have some prior history together, and they have been acquaintances for quite some time.Bleach Official Animation Book Vibes It can also be noted they are both doctors: Isshin runs a clinic while Ryūken runs a hospital. It is hinted that the two cooperate on a professional level.Bleach manga; Volume 1 Kisuke Urahara While the current relationship Isshin has with Kisuke is still unknown, the two have been seen able to talk with each other in a casual and friendly manner. When involving battle, the two treat each other as equals. During the fight with Aizen, it was seen that Isshin and Kisuke are able to work well with each other, being able to perform crafty tag team plans without speaking to each other. Appearances in Other Media Isshin appears in Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 as a support character. He also appears briefly in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion. Trivia *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Don't Drag Me Down" by Social Distortion.Bleach manga; Volume 3, Isshin's character profile *Before the series started, Tite Kubo was going to portray Isshin as a mortician, resulting in him looking better in black. Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Silence! No matter what reason, to he who disrupts this household’s iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered!"Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 9 *(To Ichigo about Masaki Kurosaki) "Around the time we started dating, she said that my hand is cool when I'm smoking a cigarette. Now that I think about it, that was the only time your mom complimented me on my looks. So every year I smoke on this day only. In front of her."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 10-11 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "If I were to blame Masaki's death on you Masaki would get mad at me. It's not anyone's fault that Masaki died. It's just that, the woman I fell in love with was a woman who could die protecting her son. And don't forget, you are the guy the woman that I loved gave her life to protect."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 13-14 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And... if you can, die smiling. If I can't, I won't be able to face Masaki. Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but you're still too young."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 15 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I'll take care of everything at the house! While I'm still around, I won't allow anyone to hurt my family. Ah! What I just said was so cool! That sentence is pretty useful."Bleach manga; Chapter 68, page 19 *(To Grand Fisher) "I'm sorry, Mr. Hollow, but Ichigo's not in right now. As a replacement or something, how about playing with me instead?"Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 17-18 *(To Grand Fisher) "Even if you have no interest in me, I'm still here to kill you, so if you don't treat me as your opponent it would be a problem."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 10 *(To Grand Fisher) "Let me teach you the basics. All captain class Shinigami control the size of their Zanpakutō, otherwise everyone would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers like yours. Remember that you can never judge the strength of an opponent by the size of their sword. You should have at least known that much before you challenged me, kid."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 17-19 References Navigation de:Isshin Kurosaki es:Isshin Kurosaki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami